


Roommate AU

by Veemo



Category: Persona 5, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, Fix-It of Sorts, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Persona 5, Self-Indulgent, Vicchan lives (for a while), he just lives in Detroit, more fandoms to be added - Freeform, no beta we die like enm, this is entirely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veemo/pseuds/Veemo
Summary: A drabble collection for a Yuri!!! on ICE AU where Yuuri brings Vicchan with him to Detroit out of fear for Vicchan's health. The catch is that the dorm Phichit and Yuuri were staying in does not allow cats nor dogs. The only pet-allowing apartment is bigger and more expensive, causing the two dormmates to share their abode with three other lost souls and a few others along the way.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 4





	Roommate AU

**Author's Note:**

> ....  
> Soooooo  
> This fic has been sitting my drafts for 3 years and I decided to post it now. Bc another fandom has resurrected it from the depths of my unfinished drafts. The fandom? might surprise you.  
> But now is not the time it is revealed. :))))
> 
> It's a drabble series based off of Yuuri's time in Detroit. 
> 
> This is entirely self-indulgent

“UNO!”

The smell of curry and coffee emanated through the apartment while the sound of laughter and groans echoed from the community living room. Sound of rushing water and the clinking of dishes intermingled with the other sounds gave an air of domesticity. 

Yuuri sighed as he heard Phichit belt out in laughter at his fifth win in UNO. If Yuuri wasn’t so tired from the night before, he would have joined Phichit in his game just so he could even the odds.

The beep from the coffee machine woke Yuuri from his mind. He cursed at himself for becoming so distracted before turning back to his laptop. He had a research essay due next week and he didn’t have the sources or the topic to discuss in it. Yuuri hunched over his laptop, sighing as he saw an email notification from Celestino.

Oh right

He forgot about the theme of his next season.

Yuuri sighed before taking off his glasses to massage his eyelids. The clink of glass on the marble countertop caused him to look up.

“Thought you’d need this,” a subtle smile curled on the edge of his roommate’s lips. The smell of coffee invaded his peripherals as he glanced down at the other’s hand. Steamy dark brown liquid swirled and rippled in the ceramic mug between the two of them.

“I did. Thanks, Kurusu-kun,” Yuuri released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He reached for his glasses but his frizzy-haired roommate beat him to it and handed him the spectacles.

“Didn’t sleep?” Kurusu tilted his head while leaning his torso onto the open space left on the counter, crossing his arms on top of it. Yuuri hummed in response before sipping the coffee. He closed his eyes and sighed. “I am guessing you like the taste,” Yuuri could hear the smirk on his roommate’s lips. Yuuri blushed in response. “I’ll keep in mind next time I make that blend,” Kurusu stood up before turning back to the sink. There was a long pause between the two with the occasional frustrated noises and laughter coming from the carpeted floor in front of the couch in the living-room.

“UNO!”

Yuuri groaned at the voice knowing who the owner of it was. Someone shrieked in Korean, while a string of Japanese curses left another's lips. Yuuri facepalmed knowing the meaning of every single Japanese phrase. A weird clicking sound came from the sofa, causing Yuuri to turn around.

On the cushions laid Kurusu’s pet cat rolling on its back pointing a front paw at Phichit and the other two roommates. His position imitated someone rolling around in laughter at a humorous scene. Yuuri heard Kurusu groan at his cat’s shenanigans.

“I’m guessing Morgana’s laughing?” Yuuri glanced at the frizzy-haired boy.

“You could say that,” Kurusu scowled. Yuuri hummed before turning back to his computer.

It started a year into his college life in Detroit.

Mari had called Yuuri to update him on what was happening in Hasetsu and happened to tell him about the state of Vicchan’s health.

“He’s getting old Yuuri, he won’t be here forever.”

After his conversation with his older sister, Yuuri had thought about the idea of bringing Vicchan to America. He couldn’t just up and leave Detroit and his skating career for a pet. So he decided to bring up his idea with Celestino.

“I think you should do it, Yuuri! Having your pet around your dorm could help calm your nerves!”

Phichit even agreed.

"I could introduce Vicchan to my hamsters! They'll be the best of friends!”

But there was only one problem. 

“Hey Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned from his phone to face Phichit. The boy in question was wringing his hands and sweating, his eye flicking from facing Yuuri to other parts of the room. 

“Yes Phichit-kun?”

Phichit had left earlier to go pay the monthly rent to their landlord. A, sometimes, kind old lady who had a soft spot for butterscotch lozenges, having a bowl of them next to the nameplate on her office desk. Yuuri heard Phichit mention that he was going to talk to her about Vicchan. 

“So, uh… I talked to the landlord about you bringing Vicchan to Detroit and uh….”

So Yuuri did hear Phichit correctly.

“What did she say?”

The face Phichit made did not help quell Yuuri's anxiety. 

“Um…. Well… that’s the uh….. problem”- Phichit massaged the back of his neck and avoided eye contact with Yuuri-“she said you can’t have Vicchan in this type of dorm…”

There was a long silent pause as Yuuri processed what his dear roommate had said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post some of the drabbles that have been lying in my wips, finished. But don't expect daily or even weekly updates.
> 
> ADHD brain easily burns out.


End file.
